newgirlfandomcom-20200223-history
Season finale
A season finale is the final episode of a season of a television program. This is often the final episode to be produced for a few months or longer, and, as such, will try to attract viewers to continue watching when the series begins again. A season finale may contain a cliffhanger ending to be resolved in the next season. Alternatively, a season finale could bring open-ended storylines to a close, "going out on a high" and similarly maintaining interest in the series' eventual return. In the late 2000s, the terms "mid-season finale", "fall finale" and "winter finale" began being used by some cable and broadcast networks in the United States, to denote a series whose current season has been split into two halves in order to make room for a mid-season replacement series; generally when this occurs, the next first-run episode of the current season picks up a few months after the previous first-run episode aired. The "winter finale" definition is usually used to demarcate the hiatus of regular programming during the December Christmas and holiday season. Season Finale in New Girl Season 1, Episode 24 See Ya Premiere date: May 8, 2012 When Nick decides to move out of the loft so he can move in with his ex Caroline, he takes Schmidt and Winston with him to help move in. During the ride Nick suffers a panic attack and ends up driving into a desert...and throws his keys into the desert. Winston faces his fear of the dark, Cece and Schmidt's relationship reaches a turning point and Jess and Nick square off with a coyote and at the end of the episode Nick decided to stay with Jess, Winston and Schmidt. This is the 24th episode (season finale) of the first season, and 24th of the series. It was directed by Michael Spiller and written by Liz Meriwether, Brett Baer & Dave Finkel. Season 2, Episode 25 Elaine's Big Day Premiere date: May 14, 2013 Cece’s wedding day finds Jess and Nick making a decision about their relationship. Meanwhile, Schmidt schemes with a typically overenthusiastic Winston to sabotage the nuptials, although a shocking announcement may be bigger than anything he plans. Nick and Jess finally start a relationship and the season ends up with they on a car going to somewhere. (That turns to be Mexico as we see on the third season premiere) This is the 25th episode (season finale) of the second season, and the 49th episode in the series. It was directed by Jake Kasdan and written by Christian Magalhᾶes & Bob Snow. Season 3, Episode 23 Cruise Premiere date: May 6, 2014 Jess and Nick invite the gang along with them on a cruise they booked while still together as a couple. Coach tries to suppress his fear of boating, Schmidt attempts to win back Cece. Nick and Jess pay a special couple pack and as they can't get the money back they decide to take the pack, anyway they end up being cofused after a few signals. Then Winston tries to mend Jess and Nick's fractured relationship. This is the 23th episode (season finale) of the third season, and is the 72th episode in the series. It was directed by Elizabeth Meriwether and written by Luvh Rakhe & Rob Rosell. Season 4, Final Episode On May 2015 will premiere the final episode of the fourth season. Category:Season Finale